Willy Wonka and the 10th Anniversary Spectacular
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: Ten Years after their visit to the Mr. Wonka's factory, the 5 lucky golden ticket winners return for the sweetest Reunion ever. All have grown up. Many have changed while others not so much. What all new Surprises await them, will this experience be better than the last, or does history have a way of repeating itself.
1. Prologue A: Augustus Gloop

**So after seeing Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on Netflix. I thought I'd do a couple of fanfics. Technically Francesca is a gender bent version of Augustus I'm using for another fanfic, but I thought here she fitted as someone who could stand toe to toe with Augustus. Technically this won't have one but 4 prologues.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I only do this for fun and because it's allowed.**

Augustus Gloop or the Bavarian Beefcake as he was known in his community basked in the room of his mansion. it had been ten years since he won that golden ticket, stepped into the factor, and had the misfortune of getting sucked up one of the pipes after falling into the chocolate river of that dreaded factory. To say that episode in his life was an embarrassment would probably be considered the most understated statement he could make.

Even though he quickly gained all the weight he had lost being squeezed though the pipe back, he had still been humiliated. not only did he make a fool of himself in front of everyone by falling in, but those dreaded Oompa Loompas or whatever Mr. Wonka called them had the audacity to insult him though music. How dare they? Did they know who he was or how embarrassing it was to be put in such a such a situation.

But that was all behind him now. He got cleaned up. He still came back a hero for being the first one to find a golden ticket. Nowadays he had made a career for himself as a competitive eater. It was a fitting occupation considering his skill sets and corpulence, the one thing that could be said at this point was that he could not stand chocolate. Oh how he could not stand chocolate. If he saw much as looked at a another chocolate bar it would make him sick, or at least that was what he told himself. At best that was an over exaggeration and at likely it was a total lie.

What could truthfully be said is that food was not the only love in his life at this point. A couple of years after the little incident at the chocolate factory, he had met this girl named Francesca, she in many ways was able to give him a run for his money, for starters she was so fat that she made him look almost skinny by comparison and her appetite for food was every bit his equal. it also helped that her father was a pastry chef . The two hit it off pretty well and pretty quickly when they first met. She had actually beaten him in a sausage eating contest and when the two shook hands, she revealed She had seen on the TV when he had been the first one to get a golden ticket, and when he told her about the incident that occurred in the chocolate river, she viewed him as being very brave.

One thing soon led to another be and before they knew it, the food exquisitaries as they called themselves were engaged. All in all life could not have been more perfect for them, at least until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it my little pumpkin." Francesca shouted as she ran down the stairs. Augustus could hear what sounded like a her and another person talking but he was too far away to understand who exactly was talking or what was being said.

Francesca ran up the stairs with a look of excitement and interest. "Pumpkin, a little man gave me this letter. Said something about it being an invitation."

Augustus raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

As he grabbed the letter, he began to recognize the seal of that of Willy Wonka. Immediately a sinking feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. He slowly unfolded the paper and inside revealed a golden ticket, and it wasn't just any golden ticket, it was _his_ golden ticket. It was easily recognizable because the corner was missing from where he had accidentally bitten it off. "What kind of rubbish is this?" he found himself mumbling. He removed the ticket and read allowed the message that was inside.

" _Dear Mr. Gloop,_

 _As we assume you are aware, Feb 1 will mark the 10_ _th_ _anniversary of the day you came to Mr. Wonka's chocolate factory. In celebration of this monumental occasion, we are inviting all of the previous Golden Ticket winners back to take a tour of the beloved factory. You may breathe a sigh of relief as we assure you that this is only a tour. At the end of the tour, you will not only receive an entries years' worth of chocolate, but you will also be rewarded with the opportunity to have partial ownership…providing you prove you can behave yourself of course. "_

Augustus cringed. He knew there had to be some sort of catch, but alas he continued reading

 _As like_ _ _last_ time you're allowed to bring a +1 should you so choose We hope you come join us for a wonderful experience and occasion _

_Signed,_

 _C. Bucket and W. Wonka_

Augustus began to wipe his brow, Francesca sat down on the bed which vibrated under the woman's weight. she then kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

"Are you alright darling?"

Augustus began to rub his forehead "I got out of that factory and had nightmares for weeks on end. I'm not going back there just to be humiliated."

"Oh Augustus you were a mere child then. You don't have the same lack of self-control you did before. I'm sure none of you do, just remember not to drink out of a chocolate river with your bare hands."

Augustus began to snicker. She was right. Oh he was so Immature back then, an absolute glutton by the truest definition, at least now he knew not to eat everything in sight and to control his appetite at least somewhat,

"Besides," Francesca continued, "This letter is basically giving us a business proposition. It wouldn't hurt to check it out. and I've always wanted to see the factory."

"I don't think I want my future wife to get sucked up the pipe"

"Oh come on now. I imagine I'm way too large to fit in that pipe.

Augustus chuckled "Alright but only if you come with me"

"Of course!" Francesca squealed as she warped her thick arms around her fiance. "Feb 1. That's next week. I'll reserve a flight."

So it looked like things were settled. He was going Back to that dreaded place. While it did strike his curiosity as to whether the others had changed much or not, He just hoped he would not regret going through this again


	2. Prologue B: Veruca Salt

**A/N: I'm going to have to change the description. I don't have the heart to make any of the kids bad guys after what they will have been through. If any of the kids will be bad guys it will probably be mike Teevee. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, meanwhile I'm going to try and figure what direction to take the story.**

Veruca salt walked down Cherry street taking in the brisk winter air. Whether it was out of chance or out of luck, she had managed to come across the shop where Charlie Bucket had gotten his golden ticket. Quite frankly she had expected the place to become a tourist attraction considering how everyone went crazy over that stupid contest.

Was it really stupid? Maybe, maybe not. She couldn't exactly call the kettle black, she had gotten just as crazy over it as everyone else with the only difference being the fact that she had a whole army of people opening bars. Was it only a matter of time before she had gotten a golden ticket? Statistically it was more likely considering her dad had bought 60% of the bars that had been shipped during the contest, knowing the way she was back then, she would have lied cheated and stole to get her hands on a golden ticket. That's the way she was.

Yet…A wise man once said "Be careful what you wish for." There are several reasons for this. Sometimes What one thinks one wants is not truly what they want, or more often than not, it is not what they need. This had been Verruca's life in a nutshell.

The Chocolate factory was kind of a self-explanatory thing of its own. She barged, expected to be treated like a princess, and gave herself a hair full of garbage as a result. It honestly shocked her when her dad said no when she demanded he get her a glass elevator. Truth be told up to that point she had never even heard the word no escape the man's lips when it came to his perfect little princess.

Time has a way of teaching hard lessons and Veruca would come to face it's wrath. Eventually several bad business decisions would cause her family to lose everything. The nut business filed bankruptcy, the mansion followed on and a once proud giant of a man would die as a brokenhearted bitter old crone.

Mother and daughter never really talked much, not since the funeral anyway. Veruca essentially was raised by a nanny and once she reached legal age she was dropped like a bad habit. She was left on her own without any of her old family fortunes. It was a shock to say the least, and at first, she tried to be in denial, keeping her old fur clothes, but eventually even the fur began to wither. Now here she was living in a small apartment working as a cashier making ends meet from month to month. Was it the worse existence to have? No, but it was a stock into reality for Veruca.

Veruca looked in the window to see that the only person that seemed to be in there was the clerk. Odd it didn't look as though it was closed. She twisted the nob pulled back. She then went inside as the clerk gave a mix between a smile and a nod.

"Ah what can I do for you?"

"Um, One Wonka Nutty Crunch Surprise please?" Veruca asked quietly

"Sure thing. That will be $1.58"

Veruca put the money on the counter. The cashier dipped his head sideways.

"Hey do I know you? You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Veruca, sir. Veruca Salt."

"Veruca, Veruca…Oh you were one of the Golden Ticket winners about a decade back right?"

Veruca nodded with and gave a bit of a smile. "Yes sir. I was the bratty one."

The shopkeeper held his mouth trying to stifle a giggle. "Eh think we all tend to be a bit bratty at such a young age. You know, speaking of Golden Tickets, I remember when that Charlie Bucket fellow got his golden ticket. News came out about someone forging a ticket, and here comes this kid with short brown hair, asks for one of my Wonka bars. He opens it up and there it was a golden ticket right in my shop. "

The shopkeeper let out a jolly laugh before shaking his head. "I wonder what happened to him."

Veruca was a bit surprised by that last remark. "Does he not came around anymore?"

"No. I hadn't seen him for about 5 years or so, um paper or plastic by the way?"

"Um paper please."

Veruca waved goodbye and began walking again. She found herself stopping at the gate of the factory. She sat herself sitting on a park bench adjacent from the gate. As she began chewing at her bar she found herself just staring. It felt weird looking at the factory now. It had been a decade since she had given any thought to the place. For better or worse the first image to come to her mind were those squirrels anxiously tapping at nuts. She then looked down at the bar and remembered that the same squirrels that threw her down the garbage chute were probably the same ones that certified the nuts for the chocolate bar that she was eating. Sure enough when she looked down at the ripped Wrapper she was able to make out the message _squirrel approved_. At that moment, she did not know whether to laugh or throw down the bar in disgust. Neither it seemed as she just found herself mindlessly chewing at the candy bay.

All of the sudden there was a nasally voice. "Hey you!" the voice shouted

Veruca looked up to see a little man staring at her from the other side of the gate. She recognized the man to be one of those Oompa Loompas. She just found herself pointing at her chest in question.

" Yeah you. You're Veruca Salt Right?"

"Y-Yes."

The oompa loompa pulled out an envelope "Mr. Bucket gave me a letter to give you. "

Veruca cautiously went over and grabbed the letter and grabbed the letter.

"I must say you look rather nice to day." The oompa loompa said cheerfully "Anyway have a good one."

As the oompa loompa went back into the factory, Veruca slowly opened the envelope. A golden ticket fell onto the light snow. She found herself picking it up and looking at it. It looked just like the Golden Ticket her father had given her a decade ago.

"Oh daddy. She found herself whispering "Oh how I miss you. How I wish I could have changed so many things."

A tear started to come down her face. Something for whatever reason caused her to flip the ticket over she was soon to be shocked by what she saw. On the back were little scratch marks, no doubt probably made by the squirrels, probably Mr. Wonka showing off his since of humor, but there was also a message etched in glitter that read, _in loving memory of Mr. Salt_.

A smile came over Veruca's face. She then looked at the letter

Dear Veruca,

I heard you were in town so I thought I would give you this letter. I also heard about everything you've gone through these past ten years. You have my deepest condolences. If you are up to spirits, Mr. Wonka and I have invited you to come back to the factory to celebrate 10 years since first time you visited. All of the previous golden ticket winners have been invited and hopefully you can get a proper tour of the factory. After the tour you will also be offered an opportunity to obtain partial ownership of the factory. I know it isn't your dads nut business but hopefully it can be something you call yours. If you do not wish to participate, I understand, but if you do, I will happily see you Feb 1.

Wishing you the best of happiness,

Charlie Bucket,

P.S- We have trained the squirrels not to treat people like their nuts so you shouldn't have to worry about any rotten incidents. Also sorry for the bad jokes.

Veruca wiped her tears as she smiled. Charlie was still around, and by the sound of things he was working at the factory. The fact that she'd treat him with kindness touched her. If he was doing a type of 10th anniversary reunion then she felt an obligation to go. If nothing else she needed to tell Charlie thank you that and she wanted to show Mr. Wonka she could rise from the garbage heap.

"I'm coming back Mr. Candyman," Veruca said with a look of determination "squirrels or no squirrels."


	3. Prologue C: Violet Beauregarde

**Summary: Sorry for not updating sooner. Honestly Violet's situation is primarily why this story is Rated T and not K or K+ I'm just going to say it now, anyone who has been on Deviantart you probably know what I'm talking about. No I'm not intending to get vulgar, I'm just exploring a possibility, honestly if I were writing a true sequel, Violet's problems would not quite be over yet. The fact her skin was still blue tells me something was still not quite right. I hope not to get too uncomfortable, but if I do I apologize. Also if I need to change the rating, let me know in the comments.**

Violet laid in the sun as a feeling of bliss came over her. Life at least at the moment could not get any better than it was right now. She was on the beach with wonderful white sand watching the sunset sitting next to a smoking hot boyfriend.

"Fruity delight for my lovely girlfriend?"

"Aw thanks Eric." Violet said as she looked over and grabbed the drink.

Things had changed so much sense the factory tour. She had quite gum like a bad habit, she finally was able to get the blue out of her face, and she managed to find a guy that loved her for the competitive spirit. He himself had been a model for fashion and boy buddy did he look every bit the part Black Hair, tanned skin, six-pack the works.

The two met about a year and a half after the incident at the factory, By that point her skin managed to get back to a normal skin tone and her mother managed to get her into counseling and a Gum Chewers anonymous group. Eric came along and swept her off her feet, he encouraged her to put her new flexibility to good use, and in less than a month the two the two went from total strangers to particle not being able to live without each other. Tonight, this was the epitome that.

"Sunsets like this are beautiful aren't they?" Eric asked as he set cross-legged on the beach.

Violet nodded letting out a sigh. "I wish all our dates could be like this."

"Yeah about that, we need to talk."

Violet grew concerned. "What's wrong"

"We've been at this thing for a while now and I think it would be best if we went in a different direction."

Now violet was not sure how to react. "Are you…Are you breaking up with me?

In a quick stroke, Eric flashed a small box inside revealed a small ring.

"I know his isn't smooth, but what I'm asking is Violet Beauregarde would you do the honor of marrying me so that you may become my wife.

At that moment, Fear turned into joy, and the young woman all but leapt onto her now fiancé. Eric was caught off guard. "Does that mean yes?"

All violet could do was shout the word Yes over and over again. The two lovers closed their eyes and gave a passionate kiss. A feeling of bliss came over them and for that moment everything was perfect. That was until she heard a phrase that was all too familiar

"Violet, What's happening to your face?"

Violet opened her eyes shocked to hearing those words.

"What…What do you mean?"

"it's your face, your face is turning blue."

Violet's eyes widened as flashbacks of the factory came back to her "oh no."

She grabbed a mirror from her purse. sure enough, things looked exactly as she feared. Her face had turned blue. Violet'ss eyes started to tear up, almost in a type of plea. "Please no."

A gurgling sound came from the pit of her stomach. She looked down as she saw her body begin to swell up and out, even her cheeks began to puff out like they had did so long ago. She was becoming a blueberry again.

"No,No, NOOOOO!"

Violet jolted in shock. She looked at her surroundings and found she was in a dimly lit room lying in her bed with a TV playing in the background.

"another Flashback." She mumbled as she held her head in her palms. Yes everything in that reoccurring nightmare did happen to her at least in one point and time. Despite the fact that Wonka had dejuiced her, that had proved to only be a temporary fix. She learned that the hard way on the night of her engagement . She remembered that pale look on her fiancé's face, the look of shock and horror as he saw his once beautiful fiancé swell up into a giant monstrosity. Eric ran screaming and after that day he never spoke to her again. No she would never get married. It seemed like that would all be but a freak's dream,

If that wasn't bad enough, having her little ability's was even more awkward as an adult than as a kid, her incident at the beach caught the attention of the local media, and as a result, she became a scientific study for about six months.

What did they gather from this study? Well apparently whatever was in Wonka's gum had mutated her DNA and whenever she got excited, her hormones caused a chain reaction resulting in both a skin pigment change and a spike in glucose production. In order to store the excess glucose, her body would store massive amounts of fat and blubber so in short, she was less of a blueberry and more like a giant blueberry flavored blob. Probably the most occurred part was how her body managed to dejuice itself. After building friction whether due to stress or other things more often than not, the juice managed to just sort of leak out on its own.

The scientist were amazed, calling her the 8th Wonder of the World even a miracle. the fact that her body could go through such a drastic change and remain perfectly healthy was something beyond anything they could have imagined. While they felt amazed, she felt disgusted, disgusted with Wonka, Disgusted with herself, disgusted with her life.

The worse part was, there was a part of her that liked it. It was hard to explain or even attempt to describe but sometimes when she swelled up, she would roll back in forth in order to get her body to dejuice faster, and she found, she liked the way it felt. She liked the carefree feeling of movement, the best way she could describe it was that it felt…blissful almost like the way she felt when she and Eric kissed for the last time.

The doctors said it had to do with chemical changes in her body. It was the best thing he could come up with and it was the one she would have to accept for now. As a result of her condition however, she became increasingly anti-social over the years. Mom insisted she get a new boyfriend but frankly she was too afraid to even think about dating at this point. She felt pathetic. She was still young and particle in the prime of her life, yet she felt like she had no life. All of this because of a stupid piece of gum. Anytime she thought about it, she could hear the mocking giggle of Wonka and his Oompa Loompas how if she could see him now, she'd swell up and then flatten him like a pancake. Maybe she did get what she deserved, but the fact that Wonka Somehow delighted in this torture just made her juice boil.

Violet took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was swell up and break her bed. She couldn't exactly afford a custom bed that could support a 1-ton blueberry girl.

"Maybe I need to just get up and get some breakfast."

Oddly enough, Violet always had a soft spot towards pancakes, but mention blueberry syrup and prepare to die. Still it was easy enough to make, and she liked the taste. Routine would be as normal. Breakfast followed by a little of TV and work as a blogger. This time however, her routine would be interrupted by a ring at a doorbell. Great company. How would they react to seeing a blue skinned chick that looked like a human-sized version of smurfette?

"Coming, coming," Violet said unenthusiastic

When she opened the dorr, she was greeted with what she recognized as an oompa loompa. The initial sight shocked her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got a letter for you mam." The little man said in a deep voice.

Violet cautiously grabbed the letter before simple whispering thank you and going back inside. When she opened it, a golden ticket fell out. When she picked it up, she noticed it was stained in blueberry juice. A lump began to form in her throat. She then read the letter.

 _Violet,_

 _I heard you made quite a name for yourself, I'm sorry to hear that it was appeared to be more at your expense than your benefit. I write to you today because Mr. Wonka and I are inviting all of the old golden ticket winners back for a tour as a sort of anniversary reunion. I know you probably don't want to see Mr. Wonka again and frankly I wouldn't blame you. If you want, I would be more than happy to give you a more private tour away from Mr. Wonka and everyone else. I would love for you to be a part of the even, but if you do not wish to go, I more than understand. If you do wish to come, you know the date and the place. I would love to see you there._

 _Best wishes,_

 _C. Bucket_

The fact that Charlie would reach out to her actually felt kind of touching, Charlie always did seem to be the nicest of the kids, and frankly if she knew then what she knew now, she would never have said the things she did. Honestly she wished she could apologize. Maybe this was her chance. If nothing else, it would give her the chance to give Wonka a piece of her mind, and that would be worth just about anything.

"you wanted a chance." Her mind echoed. "it's time for a rematch."

A smile came over her face as she put the letter back into the envelope.

"Get ready guys. I hope you like blueberry,"


	4. Prologue D: Mike Teevee

Mike sat in front of the Computer staring a the screen. 3 more seconds, and he'd be lucky if he didn't have to ask the question of "Original recipe or Extra Crispy." 1…2…3, but nothing happened, strange there should have been a prompt to press the A button but it never showed up. Funny he could have sworn that he had codded an A button. The flames came up and the screen became engulfed in a picture of fire before zooming out and showing a blackened corpse before a Game Over flashed onto the screen.

"Oooh Toasty." He said to himself as it went back to the menu screen. He exited the game and then went back to the coding builder. It would be no good for a game to have such a game breaking bug even if the game became nothing but for personal use.

"Uncle Mike," a small voice whispered from behind.

Mike looked over to see his niece rubbing her eyes and letting out a giant yawn.

"Hey Sara," Mike called. "You okay?"

"I can't sleep I thought I'd get a glass of milk."

"Can't sleep huh? I can relate?"

"Can I watch you?"

"Well all I'm doing is doing some code, but yeah take a seat."

This was Mike Teevee's now, taking care of his niece as if she was a daughter or a younger sister. He couldn't exactly say that the last 10 years had been a video game, especially considering the fact that a Soap Opera would probably be a more accurate description. After his little shrinking incident at the factory, the first two years was an absolute nightmare. the biggest majority of his days consisted of force-feeding sessions to get him back to a normal weight. It worked well, in fact it had worked too well. By the time he was 15 he had ballooned up to an astonishing size of 350 lbs. High school has a way of showing the cruel sides of the world, and whether he liked to admit it or not, no amount of television or video games could protect him. A lot of kids made fun of his weight and for the first couple of weeks, he was for better or worse, a small fish in a little pound. But much like nature itself, he managed to find ways of surviving. He had managed to find a club full of kids that shared the same kind of intrest that he had. They even gave him the name of Big Mike as a way to complement his physique, Explaining to them what exactly happened at the factory was a bit of a trek. the idea that something could be transported through what were essentially television waves complety baffled people especially with one of the side-effects being well shrinking, most of the kids didn't actually believe him, but they felt he was a good story teller.

It was those stories that gave Mike the idea to try and make a video game about it, it wasn't as easy as he first thought it to be though. Mike for the most part still had a fairly short attention span, and the idea of having to write line and lines of what seemed to be random bits of code felt pointless. One would think someone with the ability to find a golden ticket simple by doing the right calculations, but that seemed to be the way his mind worked.

Things changed however when he made his first miniature arcade game. For some reason it was at that moment everything clicked together in his mind. All of those lines of code, all those seemingly random thinhs that before had no value, all of the sudden made sense. Like how notes come together to make a beautiful symphony. In a way it helped him understand the appreciation that Charlie had for Mr. Wonka's work.

After he graduated high school however, another thing would cause his life to spiral in another crazy direction. It turns out his sister who left home when he was five had been busted dealing drugs and was now serving 10-20 years what made matters worse was that his family had not exacly been in the best of shape. Mom was a dysfunctional alcoholic, and dad had been put into a physic ward after the trauma of seeing his son being both shrunken down and stretched out. Whether Mike liked it or not, the judge thought that Mike was the most qualified to take care of her. The situation hit him like a freight train, and it left at a crossroads, he could choose to continue to be the old Mike Teevee, or he could choose to man up and take responsibility in his life, in his mind, the former path had turned him to a 3-inch freak. So he manned up. It was hard for both of them Mike had hardly any experience Baby siting anybody, and he was by no means a mother, but before long, the two got close to each other over a period of time and it helped that Sara had a interest in video games. It also helped that Sara was a lot more respectful than Mike had been at her age.

As mike finished making adjustments on te code, Sara watched closely as he started to play the game.

"What is this game Uncle Mike?"

"Remember the stories I told you about that factory I went to as a kid?"

"You mean the one where you shrunk?"

Mike nodded. "Well I decided to make a game loosly based on some of the things that I saw. It's a survival horror game."

"Ooooh like Five Night's at Freddy's?"

Mike began to pretend grumble. "I would not call that a survival horror game but ok."

"Have you released it?"

"Eh I showed a play through on youtube. I doubt I would sell it or anything."

So far, Mike had codded 3 levels. There was the chocolate river where the player traveled on a boat while fighting of Molten Chocolate monsters by whacking them with oars, the 2nd level consisted of the player traveling through a candy making machine while avoiding being crushed by the gears, and the 3rd consisted of the nut room where the player fights against angry squirrels while trying to escape out the garbage chute all while trying to avoid the flames of the incinerator.

While mike was showing off the levels, there was a doorbell at the door. "I'll get it! Sara Shouted. She came back with what appeared to be a letter. "Uncle Mike a strange little man wanted me to give this to you."

Mike lifted an eyebrow and began to open the envelope, he was surprised to see what looked like a miniature golden ticket.

"What the…?" Mike began to mouth before reading the letter.

" _Dear Mike,_

 _I saw your game on YouTube. I would like to say I think it looks very cool. I am inviting all of the old golden ticket winners back to the factory for a kind of reunion. If it is ok with you, I would be happy if you brought the game with you, I think you will be surprised that many of the oompa loompas have become avid gamers over the years, and maybe taking a tour of the factory will help you develop inspiration for your game. I would actually love to help you promote it if you would let me. Anyway, Like last time you are allowed to bring a +1. I hope to see you Feb 1_ _st_ _._

 _Best wishes,_

 _C. Bucket_

Mike began to grin. Charlie was running the factory and he was interested in Mike's game? From the looks of things, Mike had an opportunity, that he'd be a fool to pass up, besides, it might be cool to see the other kids and see what had happened to them.

"Hey Sara. Want to see the factory your uncle went through?"

 **A/N: Finally, I apologize if this was not as good as the others. I'm kind of burnt out with prologues and am going to be looking forward to when the characters actually start interacting with each other. I do hope you find something enjoyable out of this chapter, and I wish you all the best. Also if you want to know what Mike looks like picture a fat guy with a shaved head and a goatee  
**


	5. Reunion

**Summary: you wanted it, here it is. actually had this done for a long while and I just never posted it. Sorry. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it.**

If anything could be said about this reunion, it would definitely be the word private. When Wonka first opened the gates of his factory, there was a full crowd a full two hours before anything started with press as far as the eyes could see. Either the newness of Wonka's factory had worn off on people, or Mr. Wonka (or in this case more likely Charlie) made sure to keep a tight lid on things.

When Veruca came to gates, she noted that they opened with a relatively easy push. It was weird honestly, the first time she came, this felt grand and important. Now, something about this felt a lot more casual. No huge competition was taking place, no big prize to be won, this was more like a high school reunion or some strange get together .

The young woman could see in the distance a group of what appeared to be three other people. Standing in a sort of huddle. Running had not been the best decision she made especially in the brisk cold air. Lord help her had she still had been rich and wore high-heels. By the time she caught up with the rest of the group she was completely out of breath.

"Sorry… I'm…late."

She then flashed her golden ticket. "I'm in the right place right?"

Everyone began to flash their tickets almost as a way to affirm to each other they were all there for the right reason. Veruca looked up to see the kids now turned adult it appeared that they had all changed drastically, but from the looks of things, she could tell who was who. aside from gain in weight and height from most of them, they all seemed to have a more mature look about him. Augustus went from looking like a piggish boy with chocolate all over his face to a very professional looking man who appeared to come from a family a wealth. Knowing the way she was back then, had her child self-came in contact with him, or even had been able to seen the future and know what Augustus would grow up to become, she might have actually flirted with him. But from the looks of things, he was obviously taken and the last thing she wanted was to be taken for a gold digger.

It was a little harder to notice Violet's changes at first for the simple fact that she was blue even her eyes which at one time had a green hue to them were now a deep shade of blue. Though it appeared as though her hair was a lot longer, and she appeared to be a bit chubbier, though Veruca had to give the woman credit. She seemed to have curves in the right places. Veruca then remembered the joke she made to Violet's mother about putting her into a county fair. If Veruca miraculously received a nickel for every time the phase "If I knew then what I know now," popped into her head, there was a good chance that she would have received back her family fortune with interest.

"Hello Violet," Veruca said with a friendly nod… you're looking colorful." Violet visible took a step back and started to snicker.

Violet could not exactly say the flight to England was the best. The passengers tended to be rude and most of them just spent the whole flight staring at her. Before she knew it, she found herself she had not done in years as she began popping gum in her mouth .

Looking at everyone again felt crazy. For some odd reason, seeing Veruca the way she was probably shocked her the most. Frankly she had expected to see a fancy dressed woman with high heels, sparkling shades and a purse dog. Instead what she saw was a young woman with a long ponytail, a plain T-shirt, a pair of jeans and some dark red flip flops. It didn't make her look poor by normal standards, but it was certainly different from the posh brat from nearly a decade ago. On top of all that, she was actually nice.

"You look…well." She said back to Veruca.

She was able to recognize Augustus right off the bat, if nothing else his girth gave him away. Seeing that he had a girlfriend was a bit of a shock. The first thing that came to her mind upon seeing the woman was that she looked like a circus fat lady. Surly in some alternate universe these two would have met in that county fair that Veruca had teased about. Rather than make any comments however, Violet introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Violet Beauregard."

The young woman gave a warm smile and shook Violet's hand

"Francesca, Francesca Boagarth. Augustus told me a lot about you."

"So if you don't mind me asking, are you Augustus fiancé or wife or…"

"Oh we are not married yet, we hope to marry in the spring though."

"That's wonderful."

Augustus's POV

The flight from Germany to London wasn't exactly the most comfortable. One of the most obvious difficulties was getting a seat that could fit the two of them. It was only by a manner of squeezing together that the two could fit, Francesca also wanted Augustus to wear a beard for the occasion on account it made him look more mature. he had also packed snacks in case anyone got hungry for something besides chocolate. It was weird seeing everyone again, so many years later. Nearly a decade ago he had remembered hating both the Violet girl and that wretched Salt but now? Now he had more important things to worry about petty squabbles a certain amount of decency and respect was expected to be maintained even then though, he had to admit something that he knew everyone was thinking. No one had expected this to happen. While the girls did try to give small talk. Mike was the one to say what was on everybody's mind.

"Ok let's all be honest here," Mike Finally said amongst the awkwardness. "Let's be honest here. How many of us when we exited out of the factory for the first time thought to ourselves I am never going to see these people again as long as I live."

Everyone's hands shout up in the air quickly and unanimously.

"And yet here we all are." Veruca interjected.

Well I suppose the least we could do is all reintroduce ourselves . " Francesca said.

All eyes wen to Mike for some reason.

"Ummm…Hello my name is Mike Teevee, you guys probably remember me as The Incredible Stretchy Boy. I now work as an independent game designer and I do Let's Play on Youtube under the channel TeeVeeTime.

Sara came out from behind her uncle.

"Um this is my niece Sara."

Everyone said Hi to Sara as she shyly waved.

"Didn't you used to be about 3 feet taller and a whole lot thinner? Veruca asked.

Mike let out a sort of deflated chuckle

"Yeah let's just say the months after leaving the factory were not fun. " He spent the next ten minutes explaining what happened. The others nodded in a sort of empathetic way as they all had their traumas that they had to deal with. it was the Veruca's turn to speak.

"I'm Veruca salt. You guys probably know me as the squirrel girl, or the bratty one. At one time my family owned one of the biggest Nut Companies in London but something's happened and it no longer exist."

Veruca then went in to detail about all the things that happened after the factory from the nut business closing down to the death of her father to her mother cutting her off out of spite.

"Dang," Mike interjected. "Sounds like you got hit the worst out of anyone."

"I don't know. You might want to talk to Blueberry girl over there."

All eyes turned to Violet whom let out a snicker.

"My turn now? Um well. I'm Violet, I'm known as Gum Chewing Girl or Blueberry Girl."

Everyone looked surprised when she told about how the juicing turned out to only be a temporary measure and how she still inflated at some of the worse times.

"Wait a minute," Veruca interjected "You mean to tell me you're basically a living fruit?"

"Pretty much yep, one that can turn into a giant juicy blueberry"

Veruca snicked. "Wow I bet you have quite the following on the internet."

Violet blushed though it was hard to tell considering her blue skin.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"How do you get the juice out?" Sara as

Violet once again blushed "Eh when your old enough you'll understand."

Everybody was introduced and got settled. The only question now was where was charle. Frankly they were afraid to know, all things considered


End file.
